Aaron and Emily: Faceless, Nameless
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: My take on the season premiere if Emily and Hotch had been in a relationship. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I was rewatching some parts from the season premiere the other day and an idea struck me. What if Emily and Hotch had a relationship going on at the end of season four and she had gone home with him when Foyet was there? How would it have changed things? What would Foyet have done against the two of them? Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own....well not a lot.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch grabbed his briefcase and stepped out of his office. He looked at the bullpen and found only Emily and Dave there. They were sitting at Emily's desk talking. Closing his office door, Hotch made his way down to them with every intention of getting himself and Emily out of the office for the weekend and away from the last case. Emily looked at Hotch as he joined them.

"You ready?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah let's get out of here."

Hotch turned to Dave as Emily got her bag. "We'll see you on Monday."

Dave nodded his head towards Emily. "Take care of her. And yourself."

Emily stood beside Hotch as he nodded to Dave then held out his hand to Emily. With a smile, she took it and Dave watched the two walk to the elevator together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Hotch used the hand holding Emily's to pull her against his side and wrap his arm around her waist. Emily sighed and tucked her head under Hotch's chin.

"You ok?" Hotch asked.

Emily gave a weak laugh. "Ah give me a couple of days, then ask me that."

Hotch smiled and pressed a kiss into Emily's hair. "I know what you mean." he ran his fingers lightly over Emily's side. "We'll go home, eat and then try to pretend this never happened."

"Sounds really good to me." Emily said.

Just before the elevator doors opened, the two separated, still trying to keep things as professional as they could at work. Though as they made their way to Hotch's car, taking one car to and from work might tip some people outside the team off. Both tossed their things in back and climbed in. The ride to Hotch's apartment was basically silent, Emily's left hand curled into Hotch's right. They arrived and made their way into the building. Hotch unlocked the door and stood back to let Emily in first. They went about their normal routine, taking off their guns,setting down their bags and while Emily pulled her hair into a ponytail, Hotch poured them both a drink. Finishing her hair, Emily walked to Hotch's side and took the glass Hotch offered. Hotch sighed and went to take a drink from his own glass when he stiffened. Emily noticed this and went to ask when she saw the reason for it. Coming around the corner was a masked man with a gun pointed directly at the two of them. As Hotch turned he had to resist the urge to move in front of Emily, not wanting whoever this was to use them against one another.

"You should have made a deal." the man said after cocking his gun.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave raced through the hospital corridors and stopped short as he saw Emily sitting on a bed in the ER, tears running down her face. Collecting himself quickly, he made his way over to her. He had gotten a call twenty minutes before while on a case with the others from the hospital saying both Emily and Hotch had been brought in. They wouldn't say how they were just that he needed to come right away.

"Emily." Dave said.

Emily looked up at Dave and the tears seemed to flow faster. Dave sighed and pulled Emily into his arms, trying his best to comfort her as she shook in his arms. With one hand, he pulled out his phone and sent a group text to the rest of the team.

"Where's Aaron, Emily?" Dave asked quietly after he was done.

"He's in surgery."

Dave turned, not releasing Emily to face a male doctor.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"Agent David Rossi." Dave said. "I work with Emily and Aaron. Who are you?"

The man held out his hand to Dave. "Dr. Owen Myers."

Dave shook Dr. Myers' hand. "Why is Aaron is surgery?"

Myers nodded his head towards Emily. "Agent Prentiss and Agent Hotchner came in about three hours ago. She had a gash on her head and abrasions around her wrists and ankles. He had been stabbed at least nine times and was loosing a lot of blood."

Dave could feel Emily shaking harder as Myers spoke. "Thank you. I'll find out the rest later."

Myers looked at Emily, understanding and walked away.

"Please don't ask me what happened." Emily whispered.

Dave hugged Emily tighter. "I wasn't going to Em."

The others arrived soon after the doctor departed and started asking questions but were silenced when Dave held his hand up. Letting Emily go, he stood in front of her.

"I'm going to fill these guys in on what I know then find out anything the doctor can tell us." Dave said. "Are you going to be ok?"

Before Emily could answer, JJ, Austin and Garcia stepped forward.

"We'll stay with her." JJ said.

"You can let us know after." Austin said.

Dave nodded and placed a kiss on Emily's forehead before motioning Morgan and Reid down the hall.

"What's going on Dave?" Morgan asked.

Dave ran a hand over his face and through his hair before explaining what he knew.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ ran her hand over Emily's hair as the other woman attempted to calm herself down.

"How are you feeling?" Garcia asked, motioning to the cut on Emily's forehead.

Emily reached up and touched it. "I'm..." she shook her head. "I want to see Aaron."

"You will Em." JJ said. "But right now, you need to focus on you."

Emily frowned. "No I need to focus on bastard the who did this."

"Who was it Emily?" Austin asked as Dave walked back over with Reid and Morgan.

Emily met Dave's gaze. "The Reaper. Foyet was waiting for us in Aaron's apartment."

"Can you tell us anything?" Morgan asked.

"I'd really rather not." Emily said. She looked at the others. "I know you guys need to know but right now I can't."

Dave took Emily's hand. "Ok Em, that's fine."

Emily clung to Dave's hand. Next to Hotch, she was closest to Dave. The three had formed a bond and when Hotch wasn't around, Dave was Emily's pillar.

"He's gonna be ok right Dave?" Emily asked.

Dave nodded. "I talked to his doctor Em, he's going to be fine. We can go see him in about fifteen minutes."

For the first time since Emily and Hotch were brought into the hospital, Emily felt herself breathe.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch felt the pull of consciousness and became aware of at least three voices around him.

"Prentiss come on, you need rest after everything you've been through."

Morgan. Straight to the point.

"You know he wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself Em."

Dave. Trying to reason.

"Forget it guys. I'm not leaving until he wakes up."

Emily. Stubborn as all . As Usual.

"You don't even know when that's going to be." Morgan said.

Yes she does. Hotch squeezed the hand that he knew was Emily's in his own.

"He's awake." Emily said.

Morgan sighed. "Emily,"

"He squeezed her hand." Dave said having seen the gesture.

Hotch opened his eyes and saw the three people he had just identified standing around his bed. Before even trying to speak, Hotch took a sip of the water that was held up for him.

"Welcome back." Dave said, setting the water down.

"Emily." Hotch said.

Emily squeezed Hotch's hand. "I'm alright."

"Compared to you boss, she's a picture of health." Morgan said.

"Foyet?" Hotch asked.

Emily bit her lip and shook her head. "After you..." Emily struggled for a second. "he clocked me with his gun. When I woke up he was gone."

After a few more questions they figured out Foyet might be after Haley and Jack and Morgan and Dave grabbed the others to go find them. Emily carefully sat next to Hotch.

"I know what you're thinking." Emily said.

Hotch sighed. Of course she did. In the near year they had been together she could always read his mind. Just like he could hers.

"Just because you have to send them away does not mean you won't see Jack again." Emily said.

"Foyet could easily stop killing and go into hiding and it could take years before we catch him." Hotch said. "What's Jack going to remember of me?"

Emily used her free hand that wasn't holding Hotch's to turn his face back to hers.

"Haley is not going to let Jack forget you." Emily said. "You are his father. He will always now you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily turned as Dave arrived.

"Haley and Jack are here." he said.

Hotch nodded. "Give us a minute."

Emily turned back after Dave nodded and left. "Do you want me to go?"

"Only while I talk to Haley." Hotch said. "You deserve to say bye to Jack too."

Emily gave Hotch a kiss. "Alright, I'll be right outside. Just have Haley come get us when you're ready."

Hotch returned the kiss and watched Emily leave as Haley stepped in.

"She's good for you." Haley said.

Hotch smiled slightly. "She is. Haley,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked over to the others and crossed her arms over her stomach as if protecting herself.

"Guys, if you're ready to hear it," Emily said. "I'm ready to tell you what happened."

Dave motioned for Emily to sit in the free sit between himself and JJ. Emily took the seat and stared straight ahead, knowing if she looked at any of them, she wouldn't get anything out.

"We were standing in the living room and Aaron had just poured two drinks."

Emily started. "I took mine and noticed Aaron had frozen, stiffened up. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I saw Foyet coming around the corner. He had a mask on and a gun trained on us and ours were sitting on the dining room table. We turned to face him and he said to Aaron that he should have made a deal. That's what tipped us off that it was Foyet. He fired a shot past Aaron's head and out of instinct he covered me. We had both tried hard not to let anything show that Foyet could use but that was all he needed. He turned his gun on me and told Aaron to tie my wrists and ankles together with a rope he tossed at us." Emily swallowed as she felt tears building. Dave reached out and Emily took his hand. "He tried to tie them loose but Foyet made him tighten them. Then he smacked Aaron with his gun and knocked him on his back. I thought he was going to shoot Aaron and make me watch him die but what he did was much worse."

Morgan fisted his hands. "He made you watch as he stabbed Hotch."

Emily nodded. "But he didn't do it quickly. He took his time and talked to Aaron as he did. I thought he had forgotten I was there but towards the end he made a few comments about me and I knew he hadn't. After the last time, Foyet sat back and waited for Aaron to pass out. Once he did, he knocked me out. I woke up untied and Foyet was gone."

Dave pulled Emily into his arms as her tears started flowing again.

"Emmy."

Emily pulled away from Dave and saw Jack coming towards them. Quickly wiping her eyes, Emily tried to smile.

"Hey buddy." She said.

Jack let Emily lift him into her lap.

"Is Daddy ok?" Jack asked.

Emily swallowed again and JJ placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Daddy's fine Jack." Emily said.

"Emily."

They all turned and saw Haley waiting. It was clear she had also been crying. Emily stood up and set Jack down. Taking his hand, she led him into Hotch's room. Emily watched Hotch try to put on a brave face like she had.

"Hey buddy." Hotch said. "Come on in."

Emily walked Jack to Hotch's bedside and lifted him up onto it. Hotch placed a hand on Jack's side as Emily sat down in the chair next to the bed. They both noticed Jack looking at Hotch's bandages.

"Don't worry, it's ok." Hotch said. "The doctors made sure that I'm completely fine."

Jack nodded. "That's what Emmy said."

Emily and Hotch smiled.

"And see, I was right." Emily said.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Did Mommy tell you that you two are going to take a trip?"

"Yeah." Jack said.

Emily met Haley's gaze as Hotch explained to Jack what was going to happen. For the first time since her relationship with Hotch started, Emily saw understanding in Haley's eyes. Both women felt tears prick their eyes as Hotch told Jack he was proud of him and leaned forward to place a kiss on his head.

"We both are Jack." Emily said, taking the small boy's hand. "You don't forget that."

Jack nodded. "Ok."

"We'll see you soon." Hotch said. "You take care of Mom."

Jack nodded one more time. "Ok."

Haley came over and after surprising Hotch and Emily by hugging Emily, took Jack and left the room. Hotch reached out and took Emily's hand. Emily moved to the bed and without a word, wrapped her arms around Hotch as they watched Jack and Haley be led away by the marshal.

"We will see him again." Emily said, her voice muffled in Hotch's hair. "I know we will."

Hotch nodded but couldn't say anything. His emotions were too close to the surface and with the team right outside, even though they were family, Hotch couldn't let go.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so I made myself cry. Not an uncommon thing when I'm writing sad or emotional scenes and even watching the scene where Hotch is saying goodbye to Jack makes me cry. There you have it. Let me know what you think, flame policy is once again on my profile page and continues to stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! So sad. So angsty! So amazingly written! Great job as always!!! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
